El mismo guión
by Elmund9
Summary: Los años pasan, pero Ladybug y Hawkmoth siguen su rutina de siempre.
Mismo guión

Han pasado años desde el primer ataque de Papillon, ese en el que Ladybug enfrentó al monstruo de roca, después ocurrieron las demás posesiones y la heroína se alzó triunfante cada vez mientras el villano prometía volver.

Es una rutina que se repite siempre sin señal de tener fin. Nnguno de los dos sabe cómo escapar de ese ciclo ni tiene intenciones de averiguarlo, contentos con la familiaridad, quizás ambos enamorados del pasado que alguna vez fue.

Marinette pasa todos los días cerca de la estatua de Ladybug y Chat Noir, ambos lucen tan jóvenes, fuertes, imbatibles. Ella contempla las caras, a pesar de ser dos adolescentes hay algo en sus facciones que las vuelven más adultas y distintas a las de los alteregos, una máscara debajo del antifaz se podría decir.

Ahora ella ha crecido, sus rasgos más maduros y agotados que los de la niña en la roca. Diez años de culpa por fallar en salvar a sus compañeros de clases habían vuelto a Marinette en una mujer solemne y rígida, lo cual contrastaba con la apariencia de Ladybug, amable y flexible decían todos (menos sus compañeros desvanecidos tras el toque que Timebreaker)

-¿De nuevo aquí?- un compañero de universidad la distrae de su rutina contemplación de las figuras, Marinette lo voltea a ver y piensa por unos segundos en alejarse sin decir palabra. En la mente de la mujer ese momento diario es sagrado, le ayuda a moverse a ser una heroína sin importar lo mucho que su corazón duela o el frío eterno en su pecho. Él sonrie con nerviosismo ante la mirada de ella pero aún así decidió continuar la plática - ¿Una lástima lo de Chat Noir, verdad?

Marinette cierra sus ojos, debajo de sus párpados puede ver la sombra de Chat arrojándose a protegerla. En aquellos momentos Ladybug había mantenido la cabeza fría, confiando en el Lucky Charm, la magia que todo lo restauraba...pero no fue así. Edificios, heridos, todo volvió menos el tiempo robado.

Cómo lloró Marinette esa noche, sus padres la habían abrazado todo el tiempo sin entender porque su niña lloraba. Las noticias llegaron rápido, la desaparición de tres cuartos de los compañeros de Marinette ayudó a los adultos a entender a la niña, a ponerla en otra escuela con caras nuevas. También le dieron más libertad de salir, pues descubrieron que los escapes "a quién sabe dónde" hacían a Marinette feliz, la relajaban y traían de nuevo la sonrisa a sus labios. Una parte de Marinette sospechaba que sus padres ya sabían de Ladybug, pues todas las salidas coincidían con las apariciones de la heroína. Jamás le preguntaban al respecto.

Estaba agradecida por ello.

-¿Estas bien?- su compañero le pregunta y ella vuelve al presente. Su compañero es rubio y de ojos verdes, es distinto a Adrián pero la similitud es suficiente para agitar su conciencia.

A Marinette le tomó poco descubrir la identidad de Chat, Adrián el chico perfecto del que ella estaba enamorada en aquella epoca. Él había desaparecido junto a los demás aunque Ladybug estaba segura de que no lo habían tocado, al menos no como Adrián. El niño de sus sueños dando su vida por ella, la fantasía de toda niña jamás había sabido tan amarga como lo fue para Marinette, cada minuto del día era asaltada por su imagen desvaneciéndose, sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido.

Pobre Adrián, tanto la había amado, tanto lo había amado ella. Era tan joven. Un alma pura sin falla. Su tiempo robado en un segundo, su vida sacrificada para que ella pudiera vivir.

Después de todo, la magia milagrosa jamás había fallado en curar el mal que los akumas realizaban, Ladybug lo intento reparar durante toda una semana, incluso frente a las cámaras de las televisores y los padres de sus compañeros.

El señor Agrestte había hecho igual que todos los padres, había suplicado a Ladybug que usará su magia para traer a los niños de vuelta, había como todos aceptado las lágrimas y disculpas de la heroína, en nadie cabía duda que la joven sufría por el evento.

Todo París lloró.

Marinette sacude su cabeza, los fantasmas del pasado revoloteando como polillas en su cabeza. Sin decir palabra caminó de vuelta a su hogar, en la escuela todos le preguntarían porqué estaba desanimada, en su casa sus padres la dejarían tranquila.

Lejos de ahí, Hawkmoth siente la desesperación de un joven estudiante de universidad deprimido, la joven que le gusta siempre lo ignora. Por eso el vuelve a su papel de villano, a intentar obtener el Miraculus. A intentar y fracasar como siempre.

Como en los tiempos cuando Chat Noir existía, cuando Adrián vivía. El Miraculus falló en traerlo de vuelta, por eso Hawkmoth se convenció así mismo de seguir intentando, quizás él podría cambiar todo.

Pero, en el fondo de su ser, por mucho que resintiera cada nueva derrota, él se sentía aliviado de no ser vencido. Si conseguía el Miraculus pero fallaba en traer de vuelta lo perdido, tenía que afrontar la realidad de que su obsesión lastimó lo que más amaba, que era un asesino horrible sin par. Pero aún había esperanza de cambiarlo todo y él la mantendría hasta su último aliento.

Envia la mariposa corrompida a volar para seguir el mismo viejo guión.

Ladybug y él, ambos adoran ese guión.


End file.
